


cuddle buds

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, also can we accept that josh is aromantic bisexual thank u!!, bc duh, platonic josh/corey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the tumblr prompt: "‘i offer you my bed to sleep in bc our respective roommates are getting it on in your room and take the sofa to sleep on only i wake up back in my bed with your tiny body wrapped around me and damn me if it isn’t the cutest thing i’ve ever seen"</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuddle buds

Corey bangs his fist on his door at 3am.

Josh knows it’s him because of the rhythm of the thuds. Two fast, one slow.

The boy groans as he throws off the sheets and rolls out of bed. He stumbles to his door in the dark.

When he opens it, he’s greeted by Corey’s pale face.

“Corey, it’s 3am. What could possibly be so important?”

“Listen man. Scott has Stiles over and they’re doing _things_ …”

“Things?” Josh repeats, raising his eyebrows.

Corey swallows and nods.

“Yeah. Things that involve a lot of noice and screams and spanking. I couldn’t be there any longer, so I was hoping I could maybe crash with you for tonight? I swear I won’t snore.”

Josh wipes his hand over his face and steps aside to let Corey in.

“You can take the bed.”

“What? No, I’ll take the couch,” Corey says as he plops down on the piece of furniture.

Josh grabs him by his neck and pulls him back to his feet.

“Corey, _please_  take the bed. I’m always up way before you and I don’t want to have to be really quiet in the kitchen so I won’t wake you up.”

“Fine, but know that I’m absolutely _dreading_ having to sleep in a giant, big bed while you sleep on the couch,” the younger boy jokes with a smirk. 

Josh rolls his eyes and pushes him towards his bedroom. He follows him to grab a pillow off his bed and slaps him with it on his way out.

“Try not to drool all over my sheets this time.”

“I don’t drool!”

“Then it concerns me even more that my bed is always wet after you slept in it.”

“Haha,” Corey huffs, crawling into Josh’s bed and pulling the sheets under his chin.

“Night, Corey.”

“Night, Joshua.”

* * *

Josh wakes up again at 8, and something feels wrong.

He’s disorientated for a second, the fact that he definitely fell asleep on the couch but woke up looking at his alarm clock on his nightstand confusing him.

Then he feels a body pressed against his back and frowns.

He slowly turns his head to look over his shoulder to find Corey’s face pressed against his shoulder.

“Pss, Corey,” he whisper-shouts.

“Corey!” He moves his shoulder so that Corey’s head bops up and down. The shorter boy lazily opens his eyes.

“Goodm- oh.” He immediately lets go off Josh’s torso and shifts further down the bed. Then his eyes turn slightly bigger.

“What?” Josh wonders. He sits up straight to glance at Corey.

“I -uh. May have drooled on your shirt a little bit.”

“Oh, come on, man!” Josh complains. He takes off his shirt to look at the back of it.

Indeed, there’s a spit stain on his shoulder.

“That’s gross, bro.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it!” Corey defends himself.

“Whatever. What am I doing here anyway? I thought I fell asleep on the couch.”

“You did, but around 5 you walked back in here. I called your name, but you were still sleeping. I’ve always been taught not to wake up sleepwalkers.”

Josh scratches the back of his neck and puts his shirt back on.

“Okay, but next time we spoon, can _I_   be the big spoon?”

**Author's Note:**

> can we all accept the beauty that is platonic Josh/Corey thank you


End file.
